


Numb

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Linkeduniverse AU stuff [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, Minor Injuries, Tags Are Hard, Wild's scars are big, jojo's linkeduniverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Battles were common for our heroes.But Wild's actions could still surprise them. The reckless one of the group hid many secrets, sure, but how they had missed something so big, they weren't sure.I suck at summaries ^^"
Series: Linkeduniverse AU stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 467





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short thing that came out of my mind after a post by @naturaldisaster-goddess.  
It’s based on the linkeduniverse AU created by Jojo ^^ @linkeduniverse

Why had it taken so long to realize that something was wrong with Wild? No one knew.  
But after he had literally taken an arrow through the shoulder, they realized.  
Why ? Because Wild was short on arrows. So of course, he had apparently decided that the next best course of actions would be to pull the arrow out and use it as ammunitions. The other Links had watched it happen with various degree of horror and shock. Once the battle was over, the all swarmed him.

“What were you thinking?!” exclaimed Twilight, grabbing Wild’s good shoulder to make him look while Legend applied a potion to the open wound.

“I needed an arrow.” Wild shrugged, seemingly confused as to why everyone was so angry with him.

“But-But didn’t it hurt?” came the small voice of Wind, who was very pale.

Again, the wild hero only shrugged.

“Not really, I don’t feel much on this side anymore.”

His declaration was met with stunned silence.

Of course.

Legend and Warrior were petrified, looking at Wild’s burn scars. Of course. They both had burn scars too, and the zones around it were mostly numb, when it didn’t hurt.  
Why hadn’t they realized it would be mostly the same for Wild? Especially since his wounds covered half his body.  
Worse, Wild wouldn’t have knows any better, since that was all he remembered.  
Time had closed his eyes, mentally cursing the Goddess for hurting the new hero so badly he couldn’t even feel pain anymore.  
It certainly explained some of Wild reckless behavior…Between not feeling pain and the fact that he had this blessing allowing him to literally resuscitate?  
It all made sense now.  
Twilight had also frozen, his eyes fixated on the confused face of his protege.

None of them had even considered the nerve damage that Wild may have sustained from his death and subsequent 100years sleep.  
The Shrine had healed the wound, but even it couldn’t fully repair everything.  
Twilight didn’t think. He just hugged his descendant tight, hoping it would be enough of an apology.


End file.
